Nonsteroidal antiphlogistika (NSAIDs), such as acetylsalicylic acid (ASA), diclofenac, indomethacin, ibuprofen and naproxen, are widely used in the clinic. From a pharmacological point of view they act as inhibitors of the cyclooxygenase (COX).
Pyrrolizines which pharmacologically act similar, are known from numerous publications. For instance, antiphlogistically active pyrrolizines are described in Arch. Pharm. 319, 65-69 (1986); 319, 231-234 (1986); 318, 661-663 (1985); 318, 663-664 (1985); 319, 500-505 (1986); 319, 749-755 (1986); 327, 509-514 (1994); 330, 307-312 (1997) as well as in J. Med. Chem. 1987, 30, 820-823 and 1994, 37, 1894-1897.
Further pyrrolizines can be taken from U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,451 (corresponding to EP 0397175) as well as from WO 95/32970; WO 95/32971; and WO 95/32972. These compounds are represented by the structural formula
and share an annellated diarylpyrrol moiety as well as a third acidic residue R3. The compounds are characterized by a high lipophilicity, good bioavailability and half-lifes in the medium range, s. Drugs of the Future, 1995, 20 (10):1007-1009.
Further pyrrolizines of similar constitution are described in DE 198 45 446.6 and WO 01/05792. Moreover, alkylsulfinylbenzoyl and alkylsulfonylbenzoyl substituted pyrrolizines, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,038, are said to have anti-inflammatory, analgetic and antipyretic properties. According to DE 196 24 290.8 and DE 196 24 289.4 certain compounds of this type have a lipid-reducing action.